The present disclosure relates to a method for fabricating an electronic device. Microphones, pressure and gas sensors are implemented in electronic devices such as, for example, smartphones, tablet computers, laptop computers, automotive and medical devices. Such devices may nowadays be constructed as silicon micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS). In a microphone, for example, a back volume is formed below or behind a MEMS sound device. The term “back volume” may refer to a space opposite to a MEMS sound component like, for example, a membrane on which sound waves may impinge and may also be referred to as a backside cavity. The back volume is limited on one side by the MEMS membrane and on the other side by a cap or lid which covers the microphone cavity.
MEMS devices, as described before, can, for example, be fabricated on a wafer level basis starting with a semiconductor wafer as, for example, a silicon wafer. After forming cavities into the semiconductor wafer by, for example, etching, problems might occur due to a low mechanical stability of the semiconductor wafer, in particular if the cavities are etched down to thin MEMS structures which have been previously fabricated on a main face of the semiconductor wafer. Such problems with the mechanical stability may turn out to be obstructive for the further processing of the semiconductor wafer.